


Sometimes it's easier to blame Stiles

by kits_lightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Police Report, Sterek if you squint, bonus challenge, mating games, noise complaint, team omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kits_lightning/pseuds/kits_lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff's neighbor filed a noise complaint and for once it wasn't Stiles' fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes it's easier to blame Stiles

“Hey Boss, I think you should take a look at this.” Deputy Ross passed the Sheriff a file with a report of a noise complaint.

 **Case File #:** 935471  
 **Date Filed:** April 20, 2014 / 10:37am  
 **Occurrence Date:** April 19, 2014 / 11:47 pm  
 **Status:** Open  
 **Occurrence Location:** 5543 Rose Lane, Beacon Hills, CA 90210-3604  
 **Type of Incident (Offense):** Noise

** Report Details: **

_On 04/19/14 Alice Higgins called the police department to complain about the noises coming from her neighbors’ home. When asked to elaborate on the types of noises she heard she proceeded to describe them as “vulgar sexual sounds” and howling._

_Mrs. Higgins added that the noises had been going on for the past week and she requested a patrol unit to put a stop to the “indecent acts” that were occurring._

The Sheriff let out a sigh and rubbed a hand across his face while closing the file. 

“I think you should have a talk with your son, Sir. Wouldn’t want old Mrs. Higgins taking matters into her own hands.” Ross chuckled.

“Yeah, I will. Thanks, Hank.” 

“No problem. Good night, Boss.”

The Sheriff nodded to the deputy and when he closed the door he sunk back into his chair.

Damn. He and Parrish have to keep it down.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> You can check out my tumblr [here](http://the-fandom-life-for-me.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
